David Barton (Earth-16)
History Origin David Barton is the only son of Clint Barton. David trained all his life in Martial Arts skills and archery to one day become the Hawkeye. David looked up to his father as a hero. One night at the age of 17, while his father slept, David decided he was good enough. He took his fathers bow and snuck out of the house to look for crime. He listened to his police radio and waited. Then, at around one AM, he heard of a car chase down main street. He climbed up a fire escape and waited on a rooftop for the car to pass. When a car drove past with six police cars chasing it, he shot an arrow right through the driver's neck, choking him on his own blood. He then snuck back home, but not before the police recognized the arrow as one of Clint's and brought it to his home. He scolded David for sneaking out and killing the man. David said that he would have gotten away if he hadn't did what he did. He was grounded for two months for that incident. David's hatred for his father grew larger over the two months until one night, David snuck out and ran away from home. Since then, Clint has been retired as Hawkeye. The New Hawkeye One Day, during a shoot out turf-war in Brooklyn, all the gang members of both sides were struck with arrows, killing them. People went crazy, thinking it was the return of their hero, Hawkeye. They were half right. It was Hawkeye but it was an evil (David) Hawkeye. He started using Hawkeye's good reputation to get away with crimes like theft and murder. After Clint saw this on the news, he told the people it wasn't him. David got no more good rep from then on out. He was a criminal. Over the years, David, now the new Hawkeye, went on to commit all sorts of crimes. He even took on Avengers like Captain America, Spider-Man, and Thor. In that battle, he managed to take Spider-man down for the fight by shooting his wrist. Captain helped Spidey to the Hospital as Thor continued to pursue the shooter. David was caught and sent to prison, where he escaped as soon as he got there. He is currently living somewhere under New York. Green Arrows While residing in New York, David continued to cause anarchy whenever and wherever he could, coming to believe the world would be better with more anarchists like himself. Soon, David caught the attention of the news team at the Daily Bugle, making front page news and being posted on their website. Oliver Queen, who saw this on his computer, thought it best to go to New York to stop Barton, fighting arrows with arrows. The day that Queen arrived by private jet, saying he was there to do business, Barton decided that killing him would be a good attention grabber, but because Queen used the best security system known to him for his jet, provided by Wayne Industries, he knew he was coming before he even landed. After a lengthy fight where they managed to take it all the way to the terminal, Barton found out Queen's secret identity and he was knocked out and brought to Batman to have his memory erased. When he finally awoke, he was brought to Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane. Arkham Asylum While inside Arkham Asylum, he meets a lot of interesting characters, such as Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Nemesis, the Man-Bat, and of course the Joker who not long after took over Arkham Asylum, letting the inmates roam free. Not remembering how he got in there, he watched the security footage from his first day. On it, he saw footage of the Batman and blamed him. When Batman showed up to put a stop to the take over, Barton, tried his best to kill him, but only wounded him by cutting off his right hand. Batman would later replace it. Gotham It wasn't long until a second take over happened which this time was successful. The prisoners even evntually broke out of the Asylum and roamed free in the streets of Arkham. David then wondered around until he came to a city called Gotham which he heard was full of Anarchists like himself, such as many of the villains he met in the joint. He decided to make a name for himself and what better way than killing the billionaire playboy known as Bruce Wayne. One night while Wayne was throwing a party, David got in dressed in a tuxedo. Bruce Wayne, alter ego of Batman, remembered David from when he got his hand cut off by him, so he excused himself and went to the Batcave. Later, after barton couldn't find Wayne, he let his crazy side show and he started threatening people, thinking that they were hiding him. When Barton pulled out a gun, everyone screamed and batman burst through the window. Barton and the Batman fought for a bit and barton escaped the mansion before the batman could arrest him and put him back in Arkham. Category:Villains Category:Villains of Earth-16 Category:Earth-16 Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Created by Bluehunter16 Category:Bow Wielders Category:Agility Category:Murderers Category:Single Characters Category:Versions of Hawkeye Category:Anarchists Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Combatant Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Explosion Creation Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Americans